


Com: Bok Choy, Good Boy

by blacklips (Momma)



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M, do not repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/blacklips
Summary: Anita wants the D. As in, Dog Dick.That’s it. That’s the plot.





	Com: Bok Choy, Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly, then went back and filled it out because an outline is nice, but then you miss all the juicy details. This is a com and any continuation will be unlikely unless requested in a similar manner. 
> 
> Have fun reading!!

Bok Choy barked at the froth of the spray, dancing in the waves of late afternoon, paws the size of hands bouncing on the packed wet sand. Hair up in a messy bun, a woman smiled at the antics of her dog as she gathered her cooler and trash from the beach. Disposing of the latter in one of the standing trash cans around the beachfront, she finished her bottle of water before chunking the plastic in the recycling bin. Sandals in one hand, cooler in the other, she whistled as she walked over the low dunes to the car park, mostly deserted but for the late night party goers who were just setting up and the evening fishers standing in the surf. Dropping her sandals through the window of her hardtop Jeep, and hissing as her feet hit the sun heated tarmac, the woman unzipped her knee-to-elbow wetsuit with a sigh of relief. 

The large fluffy dog bounced across the sand towards her, barking and rolling ass over head when he tripped. Anita laughed, setting the cooler in the back where the seats had been set forward, a full rubberized sheet having been stretched across the entirety of the back and tucked under the spare tire insert she had spent an arm and a leg for, gladly shelling out money for the assurance that she wouldn’t be stranded if a trip went to hell. It worked to keep sand out of the carpet and seats as well as making cleanup a breeze. Especially for days like today. 

She tugged her wetsuit off outside of her car in a long slow peel, sticky and gross, the summer heat beating down on her caramel skin. Her big boy Bok Choy pranced around as he dried in the heat of the summer sun, his silver-black husky markings brilliant against the white of his chest and belly. His tail curled around, big and fluffy and she laughed when it wagged. He was a hybrid malamute-husky, larger than either breed by a fair bit and a strange agalmation of both, he was a handsome boy, broad in the chest with legs that were long and muscular. His head was big and boxy, easily broad enough to sit on her torso and nearly span it, with his paws still too large for his body, and that almost gangly appearance that he was slowly growing out of. He wouldn’t be full grown until he was three or four, most likely, and Anita wondered what she was going to do with such a massive dog. 

Seeing as said head was covered in sand, Anita grinned a little too deviously as she shucked the legs of her wetsuit off on the hot asphalt with a sigh of relief. Finally free from the prison of the rubberized suit, her itty-bitty, teeny-weeny, yellow, polka-dot string bikini a streak of vivid color against her brown skin, she grabbed the cooler hanging out in the open back door. The cooler that was  _ almost  _ empty of drinks already. Setting the bottle of water that had survived the day to the side, she closed the door with her foot before upturning the entire cooler, ice and all, over the head of Bok Choy. Calmly as anything, she shook the cooler to make sure all the ice was out before folding and tucking her wetsuit inside and closing the lid. She slid it to the back corner and strapped it in with a bungee cord, humming cheerily even as she left her mess of a dog gathered himself. 

Bok Choy, on the other hand, was stock still. He had stopped prancing, shocked as icy water went all over him. A full shiver went from head to tail, the large hybrid near vibrating in place. He grunted low and unamused at his person. Sneezing, the canine shook himself, sand and water flying in retribution. 

Squealing, Anita danced away from Bok Choy, throwing her hands up as she tried to avoid the consequences of her actions. “Bok! So cold!” Laughing, she allowed the big dog to push his wet head into her belly, licking her bellybutton. It tickled and made her belly warm in a less innocent way. In a definitely taboo kind of way. “Ah, no. No, no, boy. Come on, I need to change.” The sudden heat in her cheeks and between her legs was deftly ignored. “Come on, big boy. I need to wash the soap off.” 

Being one of the few early beach goers left for the day, and definitely on the farside for a reason with the drunken laughter and digging of fire pits on the other side, the young woman felt sticky and gross in her bikini after being in her wetsuit all afternoon and most of the morning. Walking to the rinse pole on this side of the parking lot, she shivered as she rinsed off the soap used to get into the wetsuit, cringing at the first stream of lukewarm water that gave way to chilled liquid ice, she so swore. She definitely did not shriek when the water lost all the sun warmed properties it might have possessed. This absolutely did not set Bok Choy off to barking as he pranced in her general direction. 

Bok Choy joined her like a frolicking puppy, getting absolutely soaked again, fur getting heavy and slicking to the heavily muscular body, and a mouth full of suds more than once as he licked up her hips and back, around her thighs and belly. At a little under two years, the malamute-husky hybrid was almost to her ribs - she suspected that there was a mastiff or something in the family line somewhere - and far from finished growing. Snorting in amusement when the dog licked the suds on her leg again only to shake his head and try and lap the spray, Anita tried to hurry and finish rinsing off. He did stick his head between her legs, snout teasing important sexual parts of her anatomy and that helped warm her up for a second as she bit at her lip to stifle any damning sounds. The wind from the ocean was strong and she was shivering, that was all. Soaping up for the wetsuit was always a pain, especially when she had to wash it all off this late in the day. That was all. 

She was almost finished when Bok Choy again stuck his head back between her legs, lapping at the stretch of fabric separating her mons from his tongue. She wasn’t sure she could feel anything beyond the heat of blood in her veins now, parting her thighs to let him closer. She trembled from head to toe and took far too long to push him away, biting her lip as she slowed down on the rinse just so she could enjoy it a little while longer. When a low moan escaped, she figured it was past time to put an end to his flirty little licks. 

“C-come on, you goob,” she pointedly tugged on the dog’s scruff, the beast only rubbing against her and smearing his fur on her legs. Giggling at the beast that panted happily, tongue lolling from his mouth, the Latina woman rolled her eyes. “Fine, fine. Stay out here. I am going to change.” 

Swinging up and sideways into the driverseat of the Jeep, Anita grabbed the bag of clothes she had from the passenger seat, the bag waterproof and small. She opened it while batting Bok Choy out of the way, the dog trying to get into her lap. Towel first, draped over her breasts as she shucked her string top into a puddle on the passenger floorboard. Her thin tank went over her head, too big and worn nearly transparent with age and use. With only herself and Bok Choy, it didn’t matter and the whole thing made her feel naughty because one could see the outline of her nipples and areola with ease. Tugging on the string of her bottoms, Anita suddenly has a big blocky head in her way. A thick, hot tongue lapped over her inner thighs, Bok Choy snuffling around her mons like he was seeking something delicious. Suddenly very aware of just how big her pet was, of how virile and strong, the woman blushed, attempting to push his head away with a weak hand. Not that it helped change the problem, especially with him now standing on the lip of her seat, head even with hers, heaving chest against her own and his heaving sides pressing against her legs. She could feel the heat of his sheath, his hot pink cock peeking out in a point. 

It was nothing like a human cock, she knew, but until now, the woman hadn’t ever really…  _ seen _ it. Something low and hot burned in her belly, her body becoming even more aroused, her lips getting sticky with her slick to the point she had to put her fingers inside her body or go insane. Bok Choy dipped his head, bending his legs until he could sniff at her crotch like the animal he was. She shivered and tried to be… something. Responsible, maybe. Anything but horny because this was her  _ dog _ . Fuck, she was so overdue to be laid. She was contemplating letting her  _ dog _ put his  _ dick _ in her needy pussy. Pulling her fingers out, they stick together only long enough for Bok Choy to lick them clean. 

(She liked that her dog seemed aroused by her. It made her belly flutter and her walls clench with the need to be filled. Every taboo made it even better and she fingered her clit for a moment out of want.) 

“Bok Choy, come on. Let me just…” she pushed and he finally gave, standing there with a lolling tongue and a cock barely visible against his belly, just a handspan of length with more possibly hidden. Anita was quick to slide her panties on and undo her bottoms. They met the same end as her bikini top and she sighed in a little bit of dissatisfaction because now she was imagining something else happening and trying not to. Her skirt went over her head and tugged to her waist, the hook-and-eye first, followed by the fat zipper. Finally dressed for public outside the beach, the Latina opened the back door for Bok Choy. He hopped in easily, flopping on his side, cock towards her. Swallowing, she ignored her mad lusts for a moment to actually get them going. 

“Alright, time for home. Right, boy?” He groaned, tail thumping the rubber mat. Smiling at him, Anita got ready to drive, glad her Jeep was an ancient piece of crap. As big as a boat, too, all backseat. Perfect for her big boy. 

She didn’t want to think about driving the fifty minutes to her drab apartment that she shared with two others, nor did she want to think about trying to be quiet with B.O.B. as her only relief. She contemplated pulling over long enough to finger herself to completion. That changed when Bok Choy invaded the front passenger seat head heading directly for the join of her legs. She was driving, he was persistent, and she was getting wet enough to make her panties uncomfortable. Then he started on her neck, her collarbone as the tank draped down, and over one breast. Her nipples instantly hardened, her hands clenching the wheel as they crawled down the darkening sideroads to avoid evening traffic. There was a pull off not even thirty minutes from the apartment, unkempt, hard to find and harder to see from the other side. It looked out over the ocean, waves lapping at dark stone and causing froth to form. Not even the Po-Po stopped there since so few people actually traveled this way. 

Maybe she should find an excuse to be a responsible adult. Maybe she should try and think about this sensibly. Maybe...

She just had to make it another seven minutes. 

“Bok, baby,” she muttered, squirming. Tugging at her slicked panties, she finally got them down her legs, reaching into the floorboard to grab the sticky cloth. She barely got them beyond the console before Bok Choy was on them, sniffing the offering, letting her drive as he started to lick the crotch, long broad tongue wider than the width of her panties. Anita felt herself pulse and clench, her eyes snapping to the road and speeding up a bit. Bok Choy didn’t give her much of a reprieve and was soon back in her lap, tongue lapping at her thighs again. She couldn’t help that she dragged the skirt and shirt tails up out of the way, her toes curling when he really started to lick her. 

Four minutes. Four minutes of hell. She was going to die. Of sexual frustration. This was how she was going to hell. She would have laughed at the thought had she not been so  _ frustrated _ and  _ needy. _

The turn off was just ahead and Anita almost sobbed in relief, her thighs trembling with the urge to move, to spread wide around the boxy, fluffy head of her Good Boy Bok Choy. She pulled in slowly, checking for other cars just in case. Thankfully, her luck held for once, no one was around this evening and the young woman pushed her dog out of her lap long enough to put the Jeep in park before all but leaping from the door on jello legs. Shaking, hands fisted on her skirt, Anita took a moment to breathe. 

Was she going to do this? Bok Choy roamed inside the Jeep, cock starting to hang heavy from his sheath and she decided that, yes, she was. Taking a deep breath, she opened the back door, crawling in and closing it so that Bok Choy wouldn’t go investigate or, worse, find an actual dog to fuck. Thighs rubbing together, the woman licked her lips in anticipation. Had she ever entertained that she, Anita, might one day fuck a dog? 

Uh…  _ possibly. _ Did she think she ever would? Not likely. Was she going to? Well, she was going to try. 

Laying back, Anita reached for her Good Boy Boy Choy, rubbing his belly and along to his sheath and cock, rubbing up his sides and then the cock itself. Bok Choy whined, curling around to look and see what she was doing. With his fur thick but short, she was able to easily take hold of his cock and start rubbing the hot flesh like she had boyfriends before this. The young dog groaned, spreading his legs as she went to work, bringing his cock all the way out, knot and all. It was weird, not what she expected because what reason did she have for looking this up? Gently tracing the phallus, the woman decided it was a nice one, heavy and thicker than expected. Much longer too. At least seven if not eight inches, thick as a pickle if pickles had a point, and a fat knot bigger than her fist at the end. All in all, a Big Boy. She salivated at the thought. 

“Oh no, my dog is hung,” she whispered, stunned and a bit punch drunk. She wanted to giggle but couldn’t find the air. She was looking at a dog cock. Holding it and stroking it. It was hot, heavy. It was real and fat with blood and lust and she wanted to taste it and feel it and be used with it. 

There was clearly something wrong with her. 

She didn’t care. 

“What a good boy, Bok Choy,” she crooned, his tail wagging. He knew what Good Boy Bok Choy usually meant; treats and cuddles and scratching his belly with the comb. This time, she was going to have him do something better. If she could bring herself to have him to stop sniffing her crotch. 

Opening her mouth to say something, he licked, long and wet. Her jaw went slack and any words were swallowed by the low hum she made. Fuck, that was nice. Letting his cock go, she turned more towards him, spreading her legs and reaching down to hold her labia open. Everything was exposed and the cool wet nose in her muff had her cringing until he started licking, thick, heavy, sloppy licks that made her toes curl. It went from ass to clit, sliding over and over her slit. The texture was rougher than expected, her lips parting before the muscle like waves around a ship. The slide, slick and heavy, had her laying her head back, mouth gaping as he licked with abandon, no care to what she was experiencing, had her making small sounds in her throat that almost ached with them. 

The first time he made it inside, long tongue thick and furled pushing as deep as it could, Anita made a sound akin to a keen. Bok Choy stopped, tilting his head with a whine. Trying not to snarl in frustration, the woman cooed at her dog, pushing her hips up. That seemed to be enough and the dog continued to slurp away at her. Body shaking, the Latina wondered what great injustice there was in the world that made a dog better at eating her out than any man. Keeping her low moans and whimpers behind her teeth, the woman petted the big boxy head giving her the _best_ _head_ she has had since she started fucking around. Typical that it came from her dog. 

“Oh fuck,” she whispered finally, body getting tense. She was going to cum from her dog licking her out. The taboo of it had her planting her heels and pushing into his bristled snout, thighs shaking. “Oh, oh, oh,” she moaned lowly, soft and almost gentle. “So close. Good Boy, Bok Choy. So good...” 

He backed off before she could cum and her fingers sought her clit, working it. Miracle of miracles, his head and that amazing tongue came back, dancing between her fingers until Anita was practically floating from the release, her legs going tense enough to be pylons then to pudding as she reached her peak. The orgasm was pretty weak, considering, but proper penetration was what did her in and she had Plans for that. Quickly put together, taboo, filthy Plans. 

Patting the big head as she caught her breath, she eventually rolled over, going to hands and knees. She didn’t even get to encourage him before the big sweet beast was crawling over her, humping the air as his cock flopped against her clothed butt. Big paws sliding around her waist, she shivered before reaching back, yanking her skirt out of the way in haste. He still didn’t find the mark, however, slapping his cock every which way until she gave in and was able to hold it between her shaking fingers long enough to push it into her pussy. The moment she did, Bok Choy rammed forward, her face going to the rubber sheet with one hand still touching his cock and the other no match for holding her up against such violent thrusts. Breasts pressed into pancakes, elbow up and useless, all Anita could do was brace for it. 

Bok Choy was not easy. He was not soft. He was  _ using _ her like a bitch in heat and she kind of loved it. Moaning like the needy slut she was becoming, she spread her fingers around her labia, feeling his fast, powerful thrusts with her hand. He was so  _ deep,  _ so heavy inside her body as he thrust and thrust and  _ thrust,  _ his cock filling her up in ways she didn’t even think a dog would be able to. She gasped, her body trying to keep up with him. It didn’t work. She stopped trying to move her hips and just let him have her as he pleased, her nerves singing. 

“Oh fuck,  _ oh fuck, _ Bok! Good Boy,  _ good boy! _ ” Did she always sound that needy? That wanton and filthy? Crying out her dog’s name as he fucked her in the back of her Jeep? She guessed she did now, mewling into the rubber sheet. “Please, please,  _ please, _ baby!” 

He pressed tighter to her, head coming low as he licked at her neck and shoulders, tongue almost as hot as his cock. Anita gasped, tightening around him without thought. He whined, speeding up until it almost hurt her, his slick cock dragging against her walls, the tip brushing her cervix just from the depth of him, his knot slapping at her lips as if trying to batter its way in. Only, he was definitely trying to ram the knot in, her lips parting further around it on each hard shove, her vulva being  _ shoved _ out of the way of his lusts. Gasping, mewling, Anita felt the way her flesh parted around him until he was actually pushing his knot into her. She cried out as he pushed deeper the tip pressing right up against her cervix, she so swore. His knot inflated, a fat lump of flesh that made it nearly impossible for him to pull away, his cock locked into her pussy in an impossible, perfect way. Anita whined because she hadn’t come yet. Was so close. Nearly sobbed with how close. He panted heavily over her, chest pressing into her back on each inhale and pushing her firmly into the rubber sheet. All she wanted was to get off. 

Bok Choy whined, her fingers moving and making her walls tight as she played her clit. Her voice came out in breathy little sounds of enjoyment as Anita twisted and flicked her clit, clenching tighter and tighter. Bok Choy shook, thrusting his knot just that little bit he could move and that was all for Anita. She came with a soft cry, face turned into the rubber beneath her as her legs locked tight and her feet beat into the floor. Bok Choy grunted, licking all over her neck and across the tank that was over her back. With as long as the day had been, and as long Anita had been going, she wasn’t surprised at all that she was drifting off. A good old O like that would do it for her. Sighing, she crossed her arms under her head and settled down for… however long it took for Bok Choy to deflate. 

_ Did dogs deflate, though, _ and wasn’t that a thing she definitely needed to know? She dozed off before she got her answer. 

Anita woke up with a broad tongue licking her out, her voice coming out in a raspy groan. Bok Choy grunted as he continued to lick and lick and lick, her body going from zero to hot and needy in less than ten seconds. She leaned up, putting her hands on the back rests of the front seats, looking over her shoulder at her Good Boy Bok Choy. He continued his ministrations, her legs quivering with the need to move and stay still. She groaned, feeling his tongue slide inside her body, her walls clenching on the muscle as her dog forced her back to a state of trembling need. 

“Good Boy, Bok Choy,” she rasped, patting her hips. “Up, boy.” That seemed to be all he needed to mount her again, finding her hole with ease this time. Legs hooked over her shoulders as he stretched, he pulled himself up and over her, back surely resting on the roof as his heavy head laid over her own, long tongue licking at her neck and jaw as he started to pump into her. Anita whimpered, arching her back and spreading her legs wider despite the slight ache from their former coupling, his cock going deeper and harder as he moved faster. She was halfway to an orgasm, she thought, letting him take her higher as his fat cock rammed into her body, the slick sound of it loud in the Jeep. The vehicle rocked with the power of his thrusts, not as hard as it could, but definitely making it move on the stuff shocks. Her knees were starting to get real sweaty, sliding on the rubber sheet until only locking her body into place kept her from falling off his cock. She moaned, loud and short as he pounded her pussy until she saw stars. Not that Bok Choy cared. 

The big dog fucked his owner as hard as he could, lasting far longer than before, even through her sudden and intense orgasm that had Anita gripping the seats and shouting. He went harder, the feel of her around him making him chuff and huff with enjoyment. Anita thought she was going to lose her mind, her eyes rolling in her head as he fucked her through one orgasm and into a steadily building second—technically third—crest. Bok Choy knotted her before she could, the hot throb of flesh pulling them right together, her voice a sound of frustration and need as he panted heavily. 

She was paying attention this time, though, feeling him empty tennis-sized balls into her womb. The seed of her dog… inside her own body. He was trying to  _ breed _ her. Her heart stuttered with the thought of having his puppies, of her belly going round with his litter. The daydream, wishful thinking,  _ whatever _ was interrupted by him pulling back. 

Sliding off her shoulders, he turned, standing at attention as he tugged on his knot from behind her. Anita was suddenly and intensely desperate to cum again and reached down, feeling how big his knot was, how thoroughly they were tied. (Imagined having his puppies.) Playing with her clit did little more than frustrate her, her orgasm just almost but not quite there. Growling, she pinched her nipple, quick to start tugging her tank off so she could get to her tits. Hands on them, she grasped and rolled them, flicking and pinching her nipples until she was nearly breathless with want. She was almost cumming and she wanted to cum. She was  _ so close _ and she just could not. 

Sobbing a little, she gasped when Bok Choy moved, tugging again on his knot. That ramped her even higher, until he relaxed and started to deflate. It wasn’t even… five minutes? She wasn’t sure, Anita wasn’t  _ timing _ how lock his cock was like a grapefruit stuck to her insides. 

But he had cum again and while she was sure he should be done for the night, she  _ wasn’t.  _ Turning over the moment he pulled away, she knelt there, between the headrests as she went about fingering herself, tank top somewhere in the Jeep and her skirt rucked up to her waist in a tangled crumple of fabric. Bok Choy was quick to lick her tits, her belly and nipples and just all over where her skirt didn’t prevent his tongue touching her skin. Moaning, Anita spread her legs further. His head went back between her thighs, tongue slurping her right up. She shook as she tiptoed closer to the edge. 

Then Bok mounted her again. 

She didn’t think a dog could do this! Knowing nothing about breeding, she was at a loss that this was normal. That this might be  _ abnormal _ for a dog. Gasping, moaning, he unerringly found her pussy again and fucked into her, that needy, hungry O she had been chasing finally coming to a head. Sparks seemed the fly, her eyes wide and unseeing as she gasped and made barely any sound from too much stimulation. His fat dog cock hammered her insides until she felt like she would melt, knot a heavy weight at her abused entrance. She reached one arm around his body, fingers fingering fur to cling to while she used the other to keep her upright enough to let him continue his deep fucking. 

She noticed at once this time wasn’t as fast and she felt each thrust slapping heavy and deep inside, her walls rippling around him as Bok Choy kept her suspended in a haze of orgasmic bliss. Crying, she felt his tongue lap at her face, closing her eyes as he licked up the tear trails. She whimpered as his tongue caught at her mouth, along her chin in a doggy kiss; she wanted to chase it, to kiss him properly, but she was trying to not start sobbing. If she scared him, if she made him  _ stop _ fucking into her out of being startled, Anita was sure she would  _ die. _ She would expire from her lusts. 

So she didn’t, allowing him to rut against her firm and heavy and deep enough she felt she should be able to taste his cock in the back of her throat, on her tongue. Her mouth watered with the want to fill it and her body sang at his beastial coupling. It took time, she knew, felt it slipping by as he fucked her hard but slow, each heavy draw taking her breath and each heavy thrust making her gasp for more. Thighs getting tired, almost cramping with her weight settled on them, Anita distantly thought about turning back over, but the sheer intimacy of this position had her hooked. 

They were like this for several long minutes before Bok Choy dismounted, rumbling with displeasure. He was still hard, hadn’t been able to knot her like that, and Anita nearly scrambled to try and get him back inside her, twisting around with a flinch as her legs protested, knees all but creaking. Sniffing her body again, licking up her slit, Bok Choy deemed her sufficient like this and mounted again. Anita sobbed into her arms as she pressed her face into them, his cock sticky with her fluids and his seed, slapping wetly against her thigh before she reached down to put him in the right place, too far gone to be able to do something crazy like  _ wait. _ He pushed in easily, rocking the Jeep as his paws hooked over her hips as his thrust made her mind go white. 

Then he was off, thrusting hard and fast and rough like she was little more than his personal cum dump. Anita couldn’t stop the sobs bubbling up her throat, letting her Good Boy Bok Choy use her like the filthy, wanton mess she was. Her voice came out trembling, her words slurring and tripping over each other. That stopped when he slammed in, knot fattening up inside her, stretching her tight, making her pelvic ache into an almost-pain and her voice cut off into a soundless scream. She felt her everything in her pussy go rigid with her orgasm, the hot spray of cum from her Good Boy going straight into her uterus. It was too much! 

Shivering, body rocking with spasms, she felt Bok Choy rock his cock into her pussy a few times, shoving the tip into her cervix, moving as if he could go deeper. The next stream of semen unloaded heavily and it was as if she was bloating with his cum. Anita whimpered at the imagined weight, crying as she slowly came down from the high. Along with her dropping high cane his dropping body, big paws sliding off one side of her body and to the Jeep floor. Turned tail to ass, she shuddered when he tugged on the knot, as if securing the heated flesh inside her. 

Anita was beside herself as she started to think a little more clearly. What was she going to do in her apartment with other people around? What if… what if Bok Choy tried to mount her on the couch? She moaned at the idea of her good boy fucking her in a public setting, clenching uncontrollably. His cock kept them tied and just imaging that in the middle of the park or on the subway had her getting hot again. And it took so long for him to finish, she could only imagine this was how he had been earlier, his fat cock breeding her until she would get plump with his virile seed.  _ Plump with puppies. _

Hand smoothing over her belly, she was surprised to feel it so firm and tight under her hand. She very probably could be fat on just his seed. The very idea of it made her feel sexy, made her feel like a queen. She almost wished she could be his breeding bitch, giving him strong puppies. Sighing with contentment, she rubbed the small dome full of his cum. Anita definitely needed to get her own apartment just so she could have this feeling everyday. 

And, hey, she could always call in tomorrow. She was full of cum. She would have to work it off and maybe work for it all over again. 

The knot came undone in due time, her eyes traveling down her don’t where it slid from her used pussy. Sticky and red, she felt her mouth water. No thought came through her mind when she reached out, almost as surprised as her dog. That didn’t stop her curling around and licking the tip, the bitter-salt of jizz and her slightly fruity cum mingling on her tongue. 

Her dog whined and she held his knot, the smaller yet fleshy portion of his dick a lovely handful. She licked and teased the red flesh, taking the shaft all the way into her mouth. Lips met knot and fingers, her tongue swirling around his cock. It was girthy, heavy on her tongue. It was delicious and terrible. She loved it. 

Slurping up his cock, Anita started bobbing her head, the head touching the back of her throat with ease as she sucked and slurped around his length, humming and mewling with her lusts. Before long, she slipped her lips over the knot, her tongue tracing where it sat against her teeth. Bok Choy whined, humping her face, licking her side as she stimulated him into need again. She bobbed and kissed along the whole cock, her mouth hungry for his knot. When it inflated, she was half ready for it, choking as his tip slid firmly into her throat and his knot locked her jaw open. 

She was drooling, she distantly noticed, feeling the cock throb before Bok Choy was cumming down her throat like a hose, the seed hot and salty enough that she tasted it on her own struggling breaths and gagging. It didn’t take to long for his knot to deflate, her face aching from holding her mouth open so wide for so long. Coughing as his cock left her throat, gagging on the last few drops slathered on her tongue and across her teeth, Anita gasped for air. 

Bok Choy borked low, settling off to the side to rest as his cock slipped back into his sheath. Sighing as her new favorite part of her Good Boy was put away, Anita stretched long and slow. Humming as she caught her breath, she reached for a mint from her bag, popping in the treat as she pulled herself together. Laying on the rubber sheet, she could just barely see the lump of heavy dog cum coming out her belly. It was so hot and she half imagined being pregnant with puppies because she was just that much of a deviant now. 

That and puppies were a billion times cuter than any human baby, hands down. She knew she had to drive to the apartment, they needed to eat and she needed to shower and maybe definitely call in, but she was so bonelessly relaxed. What a shame she would have to pretend this hadn’t happened when she got back to the apartment. 

Finally getting up, she left her panties where they were and crawled into the driver’s seat. It took her ten minutes to get around to starting her Jeep and backing out. The roads were still, it was dark, and the drive itself was pretty swift after such a late return. She smiled to herself as her belly brushed her hand when she turned the wheel to park. She had such a good boy. 

“Come on, Bok Choy. Time for dinner!” 


End file.
